


言峰教会今天的饭

by Jarrua



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarrua/pseuds/Jarrua
Summary: 言峰绮礼是孤独的激辛料理爱好者，这是冬木教会今天的饭，指在到处吃辣的不能下咽的激辣湘菜料理。
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei - Relationship, 你x言峰绮礼, 言峰绮礼 - Relationship, 言峰绮礼在到处吃辣的不能下咽的激辣湘菜料理
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 麻婆豆腐烧茄子

  
你很奇怪为什么教会的神父会用中华炒锅，还用的如此顺手。  
更奇怪的是为什么你会坐在教会的后面看一个神父一边开着便携煤气炉炒菜一遍烧烤。  
  
为什么教会会有烧烤架和煤炭一事已经让你无法吐槽，更让你震惊的是他现在似乎像是要和你一起吃烧烤的样子。  
  
曾经在中国生活的你辨认出了他的锅里翻腾着的是做麻婆豆腐常用的香料。  
回香八角桂皮，肉糜花椒大葱段，辣油辣椒酱辣椒段，佐以粉丝段豆腐块爆炒后转开小火盖上盖子稍焖片刻。  
神父熟练的盖上炒锅的盖子让白色的雾气盖住这让你感觉有些不妙的红色，转过身来开始给烤架上的食物翻面。  
  
之前你已经看到这个神父给烤串上的全是红色的辣椒油，烤架上的食物的颜色也都渐渐的失去了原本的颜色，并且发出了一股和辣椒素相亲相爱的香味。  
  
你注意到了那根在烤架上颇为显眼的茄子，之前还挺在烤架上的茄子这个时候已经完全软化了，从中间切开刷上自称是言峰神父的秘制辣椒油，再将刚刚炒好的酱料倒进茄子段里。  
  
红色的辣椒酱和辣椒油的香味完全沁进白色的茄肉中，多出的辣油滴在炭火上冒出滋滋的白烟。刺激的烟味和辣味铺进你的口鼻。  
  
长发的神父似乎很喜欢这股极辣的香气，即使他前额的发丝已经粘在一起，搭在了额头上……  
  
红油完全浸润了茄子的内里，香料的味道也渐渐的与辣椒素一同被夜风中拉扯了出来。他慢慢的把筷子戳进堆满红色酱料的茄子段里，竹制的筷子陷进红色的酱料里，抽出来的时候红油恋恋不舍的吸附着筷子将之染成自己的颜色后又被冒出的热气拖着回到烤茄子段里。  
  
熟练的把茄子放进简单的小盘子里，放到了你的面前：“麻婆豆腐烧茄子，不喝水的话风味更好呢。”  
  
你被辣的热气刺激的眼角有些泪水，看着面前热气腾腾的烤茄子，还有神父微扬的嘴角，任命似的把筷子戳进了完全变成红色的烧烤里。  
  
然后……你后悔来向这个教会寻求食物了。  
  



	2. 麻辣臭豆腐

今天的教会外面挂着阴雨天，小小的雨滋润着教会花坛中已经枯萎的的紫阳花。

难得是教会不对外开放的日子。但是住在这里的神父依旧早早的起床锻炼，打理教会的杂物。而教会的厨房里，放着一个来自冬木的商店街带来的包裹，散发着奇妙的味道。

言峰听说，这是泰山店指定的豆腐店从中国新进货一种豆腐，虽然闻起来仿佛是从那个坏掉的圣杯里走出来的东西，颜色也是通体漆黑，仿佛是从地狱跑出来的食物，但是在油炸过后，一嘴咬下就会满嘴溢出香气。配上近几日从泰山那里买来的特制超辣辣酱和从远坂府那边拿到的辣椒粉，大概能制作成相当不错的食物。

这么想着，被阴雨天弄的有些焉的发尾又精神熠熠的翘了起来。

虽然说是油炸，但是教会平日吃的清淡，厨房也完全没有准备宽油的条件，只有一些橄榄油，还有言峰自己用着顺手的中华炒锅。

虽然说用橄榄油油炸有些奢侈，但是首先要处理的就是这个闻起来实在让人无法接受的臭豆腐。神父甚至觉得自家地下室充满“电池”的时候的味道也比这好上十万八千倍。诡异的味道让人怀疑这东西到底能不能吃，豆制品充分发酵的味道让他觉得有些反胃，言峰现在此时非常佩服第一个去吃这种食物的中国人。

“master，你这是要搞什么生化武器么？”  
捏着鼻子朝厨房探头的嗅觉灵敏的狗都忍不住抱怨了几句。  
“我去鱼店打工了，你如果晚上要做这个我可就不回教会来吃饭了。”

烦人的狗脚步声越走越远，今晚大概是去士郎那小子家去蹭饭了罢。  
不懂得品味辣味和豆制品的英灵也没有资格品评这来之不易的奇妙豆腐。

先简单冲洗了一下豆腐后用厨房纸沾干豆腐表面，言峰决定今天还是用煎炸的方式来处理这些豆腐。少量的油被锅烧起了热气，慢慢放下的黑豆腐与滚烫的油接触，瞬间发出了悦耳的交响乐。

一手控制着中火煎炸，将豆腐黑乎乎的一面也也炸出泛有金黄油光的一面。然后再是用筷子小心的夹住豆腐的两边翻面，此时在难以言尽的味道之中透出了一股炸物的香气。

此时的言峰绮礼心情大好，旁边没有标签的红色辣椒罐子的玻璃面上映着他扭曲的嘴角。

这罐辣椒酱红油占据了罐子的大半罐，已经被剁成均匀小段的辣椒充分的油里释放了它的本质。听说泰山的辣椒酱都是每年从中国的四川重庆那边手工剁到运过来再放个小半年开罐食用的哦，辣度也是受到了不少食客的欢迎呢。上一次看到泰山那边有卖自制的辣椒酱来着，言峰绮礼也就在吃完最喜欢的麻婆豆腐之后带了一罐回来，之后每次吉尔伽美什和库丘林吃到的绮礼自己做的东西全部都带上了不可明说的辣度。

当然本人是超级喜欢这罐辣椒酱也不用人明说了。

随着油炸的香味越来越重，意味着臭豆腐也快出锅了。想着要焦脆一些的绮礼决定让这些豆腐晚点出锅。在一旁拿上上次做饭剩下的葱和几瓣蒜，熟练的切碎放进了小碗里混起来。  
再打开那罐他喜欢的辣椒酱打开盖子深吸一口刺激神经和味蕾的刺鼻味道，先是挖了一大勺放进了葱蒜碎里，然后再直接倒了一堆辣油进去让白色的绿色的碎屑和红色的酱料充分的混合。随后他拿起了那袋被凛形容：“到底是什么魔术会用到这种材料啊？”的辣椒粉，撒了一点进去。在红油上面又飘了一层红色的粉。

“嗯——”看着这一碗红色的不明物质的绮礼从喉咙里发出了愉悦的哼声。

“滋滋~”煎锅里的豆腐冒出的油烟气也提醒着他是时候把这黑色的豆腐给拿出来了。从油里出锅的豆腐瞬间变成了磨砂质感，热气被白色的吸油纸给推了出来，小心的放在盘子里的时候依旧还恋恋不舍的发出滋滋的声响怀念着油锅的热度。

还没有解下那恶趣味的粉红色围裙就忍不住先把筷子戳入刚刚煎好的豆腐，又从中冒出的一股热气让人着实食指大动，将之放入自己调制的酱料中，先是干燥的红粉接触到豆腐的表面，再是红油随之而上迫不及待的攀附在了豆腐的表面，再是被勉强挂在红油上的辣椒酱和酸白葱段。热气随着滴落的红油挑动着神父的理智，但是那一股难以言说的臭味一样也堪堪的提醒着他这种美食受众狭窄的道理。

但对言峰绮礼来说，只要是充满着辣椒素的美食他就没有不去尝试的道理，这种特殊的对舌头上痛觉神经的刺激乃是他对进食这一行为最能够感受到愉悦的味觉。

将舌头伸出，接住在四边形的豆腐一角滴落的红油，慢慢的卷入口腔里，再是轻轻的咬开炸的酥脆的豆腐外皮，已经进入唇齿间的红色辣椒此时更是和香脆的豆腐和白色的内里混为一体。热气和辣味混杂着特殊的香气刺激着无法感觉到愉悦的异质者。辣油将他的口唇浸润的鲜红，刚出锅的热气似乎也让他有些受不住，眼角似乎被烫的有些生理泪水出来了一样，额头也因为在厨房的运动和辣椒素的作用渗出了汗水。

此时咀嚼着异国的麻辣臭豆腐的绮礼，有感受到进食的愉悦了么？


	3. 香辣豌杂拌面

也不算是什么新鲜的事情，在熟悉的红洲宴岁馆旁边新开了一家面馆，不过是几个月以前的了。

店家的招牌用红色的大字简单的写着“麵”和“碗”，飘散出来的是同泰山一样刺激的辛辣味和性质略有些不同的香气。

其实言峰想去这家店很久了，奈何最近教会需要处理的事情有点多，泰山的麻婆豆腐都没怎么吃到更别说踏进新店的赌博性了。

对言峰来说，泰山的麻婆豆腐是绝对正确的选择。

“欢迎光临～”

言峰微微低着头撩开了陌生的门帘。

并不是说他背叛了自己最喜欢吃的麻婆豆腐，而是因为泰山的老板回到了中国的湘赣一带去采购新的辣椒做下一年需要用的辣椒酱了。

本来终于结束了一段忙碌的工作之后，略有愉悦的走到泰山的门口，结果看到张贴着「暫停營業」玻璃大门的言峰，仿佛身边缠绕着肉眼可见的低气压。

言峰绮礼沉默的盯了一会儿翻在桌子上的椅子，之后决定去了这家面馆。

撩开门帘，店面用古朴的红漆木头装修而成，店里的顾客埋头苦干用的食器也是木制的，仿佛是辣气浸染到了木头里，整个店都散发着一股浓郁的香辛料气息。

言峰的个头在下沉式的店面里有些局促，但是这比起泰山不相上下的辣椒味和食客痛苦的表情，把略有动摇的言峰留了下来。

简单的扫过了店里挂着的牌子。一色清的面食——从炒面拌面到汤面。

言峰的瞳孔里映着发光的红色招牌，像是在当初在看着天空中开着的那个孔洞，映着红色的光照，也同那时一样，言峰绮礼迅速的决定了了自己的选择。

“要豌杂拌面，重辣，谢谢。”

鹰嘴豆感觉是在日本不常用的食材，之前与时臣师一起共进英式早餐的时候倒是吃过茄汁的鹰嘴豆。

但是除了辣味的食物能够让绮礼有所感觉之外，其余的不管是什么料理，也只能仅仅给他留下食物的印象。  
又因为感觉这里的辣汤面比起商店街的一家面馆差的远。  
在对辣味鹰嘴豆对好奇和权衡之下选择了能够直接吃到辣酱的拌面，希望这里能够给自己带来全新的体验。

绮礼选了个角落的位置坐下，脑海里突然浮现出了那个和自己长的很像的商店街面馆店主，他的眼中也有对辣椒素的追求呢，在泰山的店主回来之前，就暂时去那里好了。

随着言峰脑海里对辣椒的思念旋转，拌面被服务员端了上来。

雪白的面上点缀着两三片烫过的蔬菜，能隐约的从面的缝隙里窥探嗅闻到辣酱的存在。

“hum———”  
言峰的鼻腔里发出了意义不明的闷响声。

但是在言峰用筷子将面拌开的时候，一股冲鼻的辣味扑到了言峰的脸上，鲜红的辣酱和肉糜完全的将面的下半部分染成了红色。

他的眼睛被热气和辣椒的宠爱弄的有些湿润，看上去就像是突然对这面又燃起了兴趣一样。就仅仅只是从辣酱中感受到的刺激来说，似乎辣度比起泰山的重辣有过之无不及。

慢慢的挑起面条与辣酱拌匀，根根分明的白面被言峰的筷子按进了红色的酱料里。翻动面条散发出的热气萦绕着他的脸，遮掩住了因期待略有勾起的嘴角。

在红色完全染没了整个碗之后，他张开口唇，将筷子上粘到的红油完全的舔掉，自己期待已久的辣椒素终于丝丝地作用于口腔黏膜，也让他没有血色的唇略微的勾出些活人应有的生气。

看上去神父对于这个辣椒酱十分的满意。

挑起一点辣酱和肉糜伴着红色的面条塞入口中，先让言峰感觉到的不是辣味而是充满鼻腔的鲜香味，辣酱肉糜和蒜末的比例十分的完美。点缀的花生碎在随着面的嚼动下进一步增加了口感层次，还加重了油脂的香味。焯过水的鹰嘴豆没有什么味道，但是在软糯的肉糜和香脆的花生碎之间搭起了一座口感的桥梁。

辛辣的面条顺着食道滑入胃中，刺激的香辛料直接让言峰的身体有了热气。过长的刘海遮掩住了他的表情但是但从咀嚼面条的下颚线条就感受到了言峰绮礼对于这道料理的肯定。

随着吮吸面条的力度逐渐增大，言峰对于辣味的渴求在自己不知觉的情况下越发变的疯狂。  
来不及舔掉的辣油顺着他的口角慢慢的流到下巴上，重辣导致的薄汗和无所适从让他仿佛回到了第一次吃到泰山麻婆豆腐的惊喜和失态。

在重辣先攻的带领下，也让无法感受到美味这个概念的绮礼，在味蕾上感受到了其余香辛料而后带来扑鼻的香气。  
藏在重辣之间的鲜香味让绮礼不自觉的感受到除了痛苦之外能够带给他愉悦的美味。

也许他自己不觉得，但是在旁人看来，他也成为了那些个看上去痛苦的与辣椒搏斗的普通人。  
这或许对他来说，是一件值得高兴的事情吧。

随着一声拉链被拉开的声音，是绮礼结束了对自己的朝圣之路。  
此时的他略有狼狈，但从领口跑出的热气和通红的眼睑让他更有一般生者的气息，眼角被辣气和热气熏出的生理泪水还没有消退，有几根发丝被薄汗捉住了尾尖，被迫从坚硬的发束中拉扯贴附到了皮肤上。  
也就在这个时候，神父也成为了那些个被辣椒蛊惑的凡人中的一员。  
  
但他撩开了店家红色的门帘，踏出门外，冷风带走了他脸上所有的痕迹，狼狈和湿润的眼角被留在了店里。热气和并未在跳动的心脏被藏进了长长的神父服，他抬手将有些个发丝别到了耳后。

言峰绮礼又变回了言峰绮礼。


End file.
